one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadpool Vs Dan Hibiki (Stevethebarbarian)
Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Deadpool walks up to Dan Hibiki. "Hey, buddy, I saw the commercials for your dojo on TV." "R-really? You did?" "Yep. They sucked. And I'm gonna beat you up for it!" "Aagh! What?" Deadpool teleported in front of Dan and punched him in the face. Deadpool- "Don't blink! Seriously, this guy is gonna go down so fast... FIGHT!!!" Deadpool threw a punch at Dan, who dodged with a combination of practice and dumb luck, but didn't have the prowess to follow it up with a counter, so Deadpool regained the initiative and punched him in the gut, before kicking him in the groin. "Owch! Low blow!" "Ha, ha, sorry. Even I don't stoop that ''low. Most of the time." Deadpool decided to finish this quick, as the hillariously inept Dan was getting boring really fast. "Shoyruyken!" Deadpool leapt up in the air, smacking Dan in the chin and sending him flying. Dan, good at one thing at least, landed with a perfect roll. He had plenty of practice. He quipped- "Ha! You think your fake techniques can beat me? I'll show you the real deal!" Dan charged Deadpool and unleashed his Koyryuken, knocking Deadpool's head clean off, sending his neck vertebre everywhere, and spraying him with blood. "G-gosh, I didn't know I was ''that ''strong!" Deadpool's body began to stagger around like a zombie, with it's hands out and waving. His head called out- "Hey! I'm over here, idiot! Get over here!" Dan saw the talking head and leapt backwards in fright, also realizing that the body ''definitely ''wasn't dead. Deadpool's body stumbled over to the head and put it back on. "Phew! That's better. But I'll make you pay for that!" Deadpool drew his dual pistols and began firing, ("BANG, BANG, BANG" you get the picture, I don't want to write it all down.") and Dan tried, and failed to dodge most of the bullets. Most of them, however, did little but bruise him and glance off. "Whoah! ''This ''wimp is bulletproof! Didn't see that coming. But no matter! I doubt he is ''sword''proof. En garde!" Deadpool drew his dual katanas and charged Dan, swinging wildly. Dan dodged, dumb luck having a lot to do with it, but was slightly cut in several places. "Owch! Why you little... take this! Gadouken!" Dan fired off a Gadouken at point-blank range, but Deadpool blocked with his swords. They broke. "Damn. Don't make 'em like they used too." Dan gained a bit of confidence and yelled- "Hey, loser, what's the matter, unarmed?" Dan began to taunt wildly, doing many ludicrous poses. Deadpool wasn't having it. "You think you can out taunt ''me? ''Seriously? Do you even know who you're talking to? Do you have ''any idea, ''who I am?" Deadpool popped out a jukebox out of nowhere, and began breakdancing to a 70s tune that was obviously ''not ''meant to be breakdanced to. Dan continued in his inpromptu dance battle, until he caught sight of the jukebox and fainted in fear. 'KO!''' This melee's victory goes to- Deadpool! Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant